


The Doctor's Other Daughter

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: Doctor Who, Tenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in the mood for something that starts out with a bit of angst, then ends with some fluff. You discover you're pregnant with the Tenth Doctor's baby, but afraid of how he'll react (due to having lost his whole family in the Time War), you keep it from him. He finds out though, and confronts you about it, wanting to know why you'd keep something like that a secret. You explain your worries/fears, and the both of you end up realizing you're very much looking forward to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Positive.  
Well, it wasn’t as though you two were exactly being careful. But in the back of your mind you didn’t even really think it were possible. A smile stretched across your face as you looked down at those little lines on the test teetering on the table next to your bed, but soon butterflies filled your stomach at the thought of telling The Doctor. He barely ever talked about his family on Gallifrey, but you knew that he had lost everyone in the Time War. How was he going to feel about this? You resolved not to tell him right away, or ever. You could have him bring you home and he would never know. You’d still have that piece of him, but the thought of leaving him almost made you cry. You loved him, and you knew he loved you too, but you didn’t think he would be happy about this.   
You jumped at the knock on your door, “________?” The Doctor called, “You coming?”  
“One second!” You yelled as you dropped the test into the drawer of your nightstand and hurried toward the door.

You sat on your bed again, looking down at the little lines. You turned the test over in your hands and studied it, contemplating what to tell The Doctor. It had been a couple of weeks since you found out, and you were probably going to start showing soon. You couldn’t put him through this, you had to make up some excuse for him to take you home. You had to leave him. Your eyes filled up at the thought of being without him just as he knocked at your door.  
You had left it slightly ajar so The Doctor poked his head in.  
“You alright?” He asked, “You’ve been spending a lot of time in here lately. Did I do something?”  
“Oh, no not at all.” You said casually as you slid the test behind your back, “I just..um-“  
“What have you got there?” He asked with a smirk as he entered the room and made his way toward the bed.  
“What have I got where?” You panicked, and he could tell by your face that something was up.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, now looking more concerned in response to whatever your face was telling him.  
“Nothing, really!” You said with a smile.  
“Well then let me see what you’ve got there.” The Doctor said almost seductively as he climbed on top of you and tried to reach behind you. You fought back a little and he began to gently tickle you as you tried desperately to protect your secret, but you couldn’t help laughing and went limp against his tickles. He reached under you and pulled out the small stick. He took one look at it and his entire body sunk into the bed a few inches.  
“What- what is this?” He asked as if he genuinely did not know what it was.  
“It’s a- um,” there was no use lying about it now, “a pregnancy test.”  
“And these little lines…indicate…” He went on carefully.  
“Positive.” You concluded, your voice quivering, ready for his reaction.  
He stared at the test for a long moment before flinging it across the room.  
“Oh, __________!” He exclaimed as he scooped you up into a tight hug. He pulled back to kiss you, “How long have you known? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I’ve known for a couple of weeks..and I didn’t tell you because I was afraid you wouldn’t be happy about it, you know, after every-“  
“How could I not be happy about the woman I love being pregnant with my child?” He interrupted you and hugged you tighter as his eyes filled up, “Besides, you couldn’t have kept it a secret for long. I was going to notice sooner or later.” He chuckled.  
“I..um, I wasn’t going to stay.” You said calmly. He pulled back and looked into your eyes.  
“What do you mean you weren’t going to stay?”  
“I didn’t think you would want it. I was going to have you take me home so you wouldn’t have to know.”  
“Oh, __________.” His eyes filled a little more, “You’re not still thinking of leaving, are you? I love you so much, and I couldn’t bare not knowing this baby. I promise you I couldn’t be happier. And I know the TARDIS probably isn’t the best place for a baby, but we can make it. There’s plenty of room for a nursery, and a playroom, and anything else they need. I understand if you don’t want to stay, I just-“  
“It was going to kill me to leave you, Doctor.” You said, your eyes filling up now, “I was going to leave because I thought you might not want me anymore.”  
“I’ll always want you, __________.” He whispered as he kissed your cheek, “And now I’m really never going to let you go.”  
You smiled against his lips as he pressed them to yours. You stayed there, cuddled into each other for a long time as The Doctor kissed your head and rested his hand on your tummy.


	2. Part 2

“I’m exhausted, and I’m really not feeling well.” You said with a sigh as you rubbed your large baby bump, “This whole pregnancy thing is starting to get old.” You walked toward The Doctor and leaned on the TARDIS console.  
 ”You should go to bed, then.” The Doctor kissed your forehead as he fiddled with some controls, “Just let me get her on autopilot and I’ll be right behind you.”   
You nodded sleepily as you made your way to the bedroom you and The Doctor shared. You were already in your pajamas, as you were most of the time now just because they were the most comfortable, and you entered the room and got into your side of the bed. You got as comfortable as was possible with how lousy you felt and your giant stomach, and attempted to go to sleep. You were almost asleep when you felt a shocking pain in your lower abdomen.    
“Doctor!” You yelled as your eyes slammed shut and you winced in pain.   
“What? What is it?!” The Doctor yelled back and you heard his footsteps get closer to the room.   
“I think this is it.” You strained as you propped yourself up in the bed.   
“This is it? Really?” The Doctor asked incredulously, “But the baby isn’t due for a couple more weeks!”  
 ”They come early sometimes!” You exclaimed as you opened your eyes finally, upset that he didn’t believe you, “I don’t think there’s time to get to a hospital, the baby’s coming now. You’re going to have to do it, Doctor.”   
”_____________,” The Doctor took you by the shoulders and looked straight into your eyes, “You were never going to be able to deliver that baby in a hospital.”  
 ”What?” You asked, “But wh-“  
“You’re human, but I’m not.” He said seriously, “I don’t know, but I don’t think that baby is going to be entirely human, either.”   
Another shock of pain tightened in your lower abdomen and you grunted in response as The Doctor held you tightly.   
“So the baby is going to be a Time Lord?” You said breathlessly, coming down from the contraction.   
“I’m not sure, this has never happened before, I’ll have to figure that out once it’s born, but in order for that to happen we have to get you to the delivery room.”   
The Doctor rushed to the closet and pulled out a folded wheelchair, wheeled it next to you, and went to help you in.  
“We have a delivery room?” You asked as you plopped down in the wheelchair.   
“We do now.” The Doctor said as he got behind the wheelchair and pushed you out of the room and down the corridor to the Medical Wing.  
He pushed you into two swinging doors and the room you entered was different from other delivery rooms you had seen. Of course, there were monitors and an IV stand, along with a station for the baby to have a bath and be weighed after it is born, but the walls were tiled in your favorite color, and a large, fluffly-looking bed replaced a typical hospital bed, and the light in the room came from the glass ceiling, through which you could see the sun, or a sun, anyway.  
“You did this for me?” You strained again as The Doctor helped you onto the bed.  
“Of course.” He said as he wheeled the chair into the corner and returned with a cup of ice chips, which he handed to you.  
“And do you actually know how to deliver a baby?” You said through heavy breaths as a few of the chips quickly melted on your tongue, cooling you off for just a second.  
“I have made myself quite aware of the parameters of childbirth.” The Doctor said as he prepared the IV, took your arm, and began inspecting it for veins. “I knew I would be the one to deliver the baby, so while you were sleeping one night a few weeks ago I went to a hospital and followed an Obstetrician around for a while. There!” He concluded as he taped the IV to your arm, “Don’t worry, Darling, it’ll all be over soon.” He said as he hurried about readying the room for the new baby. He pulled off his suit jacket and began rolling up the sleeves of his button down while you tried to keep your breathing normal between contractions. He washed his hands and dried them thoroughly before returning to you.  
“We’re going to have to get these off, then.” He said as he reached for your pajama pants and panties and pulled them off as you continued to writhe in pain on the soft bed. The Doctor pulled a light sheet from the foot of the bed over your legs and up to your hips while he continued to rub your head and push your hair which was now practically soaked with sweat away from your face.   
“You’re doing so great, __________.” He whispered as you suffered through another contraction, they were coming so close together now, “It’s almost time, you can do it, I promise.”  
You felt something shift inside you as another contraction twisted in your lower abdomen.  
“I think this is it!” You exclaimed as you propped yourself up on your elbows, preparing to push.  
“Okay.” The Doctor said as he swung around to the end of the bed in front of you and pulled back the sheet. He moved your knees apart and exhaled sharply.  
“Alright,” He said, looking up at you, “The baby’s coming, I’m going to need you to push, love, okay? You can do it. Ready? 1, 2-“  
You screamed as you pushed before he reached three and The Doctor panicked a little as he leaned down to guide the baby’s head.   
“I know it hurts, but you’re almost there! One more and you should have the head out! Come on you can do it!” He yelled encouragingly as he smiled down at the small head emerging from your ladyparts.   
“I’ve got the head! Hah!” The Doctor laughed as if he couldn’t believe what was happening, “Almost there, __________, almost there!”  
You pushed and pushed between heavy breaths and screams, until you finally felt a bit of relief. David laughed and smiled as he lifted the small form from between your thighs.  
“It’s a girl!” The Doctor exclaimed as he wrapped your newborn daughter in a fluffy pink blanket and handed her to you. You took her in your arms and looked down at her in wonder. You could barely contain yourself and you were so elated that you didn’t even notice The Doctor cutting the umbilical chord, delivering the placenta, and cleaning you up before placing a new, clean sheet over your legs.   
“You are both so beautiful.” The Doctor sighed as he stood over the two of you, smiling that goofy, toothy grin of his, “Let me give her a bath and weigh her, hm?”   
You passed him your daughter and then flopped back on the fluffy pillows, catching your breath and relaxing for a moment after everything that had happened. You watched The Doctor take care of your beautiful new daughter, and it made you fall in love with him all over again. How gentle he was, the way he spoke softly to her, welcoming her into the world. You smiled as your eyelids became heavy and you drifted off to sleep.

You woke with a start, not quite remembering falling asleep. You opened your eyes to find yourself still in the delivery room, but you were alone and you had your pajama pants back on. You swung your legs off of the bed and onto the floor, expecting to feel the cold tile against your feet, only they landed on a pair of fuzzy slippers, and you almost rolled your eyes: The Doctor had thought of everything. He always did. Your legs were a bit wobbly as you made your way to the swinging doors, and you ran your hand along the wall of the corridor as you looked for The Doctor and your daughter.   
“Doctor?” You called, your voice a bit weak.  
“You should be sleeping!” His voice called back to you from the door you had just passed. You turned around and entered the room to find The Doctor standing in front of a large screen with multiple controls, and your daughter in some kind of incubator.   
“Is she alright?” You asked as you panicked a little.  
“Oh she’s fine!” The Doctor said, looking up at the screen and flicking a few switches, “Actually she’s more than fine, she’s part Time Lord.” He turned to you and smiled.  
“Really? So what- does she have two hearts or something?” You asked as you walked closer to him and stood beside him in front of the screen that was showing all sorts of strange readings and signals that you didn’t understand.  
“No, she’s only got one heart, so she’s technically human.” The Doctor said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, “But her brain is a bit more complex than a human’s, she’s going to be very clever. And she’s got enough regeneration energy stored in her to heal just about any kind injury for her whole life. It’s quite brilliant if you ask me.”  
“That’s fantastic.” You sighed, still worn out from earlier, “I’m so happy, Doctor.”  
“As am I.” The Doctor turned to you and kissed you deeply, holding you tight to him, “You know,” He said as he pulled away, “You might just be the only woman to ever give birth to a Time Lord’s baby.”   
“Well that makes me feel very important.” You said as you smiled up at him.  
“Oh you’re very important.” The Doctor said as he turned you around to face the door, “Now then, back to bed with you, there’s plenty of time for all of this when you’re rested.” He lead you back to the soft bed in the delivery room and tucked you in.  
“Don’t worry about a thing.” He said as he pulled the blankets over you, “I’ve got everything under control.”  
“You always do.” You chuckled to yourself as you drifted off to sleep, “I love you, Doctor.”  
“And I love you, ____________,” The Doctor said as he kissed your forehead, “Ever so much.”


End file.
